


fall all over me

by distantgreen



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mizuki is a big baby, but then suddenly blowjobs, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantgreen/pseuds/distantgreen
Summary: Random collection of MizuUsu drabbles. Ratings vary.





	1. sunburn [G]

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings are variable, so I've labelled them in each chapter title.
> 
> I am stuck in this fresh soccer hell, help me

_Slap._

Mizuki twitches as Usui’s hands come down, slapping the aloe vera across his bare, red shoulders. The vice-captain is quiet as he works, massaging the stuff into Mizuki’s skin, but the captain thinks he can sense his disappointment even without it being vocalized. _  
_

_It was so irresponsible of you._  
_You should know better._  
_What kind of example are you setting for the first years?_

“Don’t be surprised if coach keeps you out of the next game,” his soft voice finally breaks through the silence.

Mizuki tenses, but Usui continues.

“Embarrassing to have our captain running around looking like a tomato.” He’s finished with Mizuki’s back as he says it, and he moves around to stand in front, grabbing more gel from the bottle and reaching towards Mizuki’s face.

He pauses, staring at Mizuki without saying anything, and the captain’s brow furrows slightly under the scrutiny.

“What?”

Usui smiles, suddenly, a small but warm thing, and leans forward to place a light kiss on Mizuki’s sunburned nose.

“It’s cute,” he says, pulling back and beginning to work on the reddened skin with his hands, fingers moving gently across Mizuki’s features. “Stupid,” he continues, and Mizuki’s gaze drops to the floor, “but cute.”


	2. power outage [G]

They’re the last two people in the locker room after practice, and Mizuki has his sweat-stained shirt halfway over his head when everything suddenly goes dark.

Usui sighs. “Really?” he mutters, shuffling carefully across the floor, using his arm to guide him along the row of lockers until he finds his own. He peels his filthy clothes off, tossing them near his feet, and he’s about to throw the locker open when he realizes that Mizuki is still frozen in place a few feet away from him. It’s pitch black, so he can’t see anything, but he hasn’t heard any sounds of movement.

“Mizuki,” he says, staring blankly into the darkness. “What’s wrong?”

There’s silence for a moment, and then a low voice mumbles, “I don’t like the dark.”

Usui’s eyes soften, although there is no one to see it, and he moves towards Mizuki, closing the gap between them with a few slow, careful steps. He lifts his arms, hesitantly, and wraps them around the captain, pulling the two of them together. They’re both sticky and gross and it shouldn’t be comfortable, but he can feel Mizuki’s heartbeat relaxing where it beats against his own chest.

“Thanks,” Mizuki mumbles into his shoulder, and Usui smiles, reaching up to thread one hand through sweaty black hair.

“You’re welcome.”


	3. cooking [G]

There is a special happiness in Usui’s features that appears only when he cooks, Mizuki notes, as he watches the silver-haired boy pull a cake out of the oven.

It doesn’t stop him from reaching for one of the freshly washed strawberries on the counter, but Usui is a hawk in the kitchen, and he notices immediately.

“No,” he says, eyes narrowing, and Mizuki stops and pulls his hand back, his face as close to pouting as the captain ever gets.

He waits until Usui turns his back to start icing the cake and makes another attempt.

“Stop!” Usui snaps, whirling around, and whacks him across the back of the hand with a spatula. Mizuki winces a little and sighs. “You will wait until I finish,” the vice-captain continues, and he’s about to turn back to the cake when his foot slides across an unnoticed patch of water that had splashed out of the sink earlier.

He loses his balance (gracefully, Mizuki thinks, and how one can even lose one’s balance in a graceful manner is a mystery very much beyond him) and he is definitely about to fall forward; but Mizuki’s reflexes are too sharp for such a thing, and he’s out of his seat and catching Usui against him in the blink of an eye.

Usui is breathing against his neck, air coming out in little puffs as he laughs quietly. “Thank you,” he murmurs, and Mizuki’s face heats up instinctively.

“Um,” Mizuki hesitates, trying to think of something appropriate to say. “Can I have a strawberry now?”

Usui laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles easily up at the other boy.

“Sure,” he breathes, and Mizuki feels a giddiness in his stomach that he thinks has nothing to do with the strawberries.


	4. the last slice [G]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm cake. also, winter.

“Hey!”

Mizuki comes to a stop suddenly in the quiet, snow-covered street, eyes sparkling as he stares into a small bakery.

“I like this place, it’s my favorite in this part of town,” he explains as Usui retraces his own steps to stand next to him. “Their chocolate layer cake is really good,” he adds, looking hopefully at Usui.

“Then let’s have some,” Usui says, smiling, and he heads for the door into the shop, Mizuki following behind him, his frame seeming to buzz with thinly-concealed excitement.

They pause together in front of the cake selection, which is rather sparse at this late hour, with the shop being very close to its closing time.

“There!” Mizuki spots the cake in question and starts to point at it, but the movement stops when he realizes that there’s only one slice remaining. He drops his arm, face expressionless, and shrugs slightly with one shoulder. “Take it,” he says to Usui. “You should try it.”

His silver-haired companion watches him, opening his mouth briefly as if to say something, but he thinks better of it and heads for the counter instead. Mizuki finds a booth for them, which isn’t hard since the bakery is completely empty at such a late hour, and takes a seat while he waits. He’s too preoccupied staring outside at the silently falling snow to notice Usui’s arrival until the other boy slides into the booth next to him.

Mizuki blinks a little, surprised, perhaps having expected Usui to sit across from him, but his vice-captain places the plate of cake neatly between the two of them, holding a fork for himself and offering another to Mizuki.

“We’ll share,” he explains.

“Oh,” Mizuki says slowly, taking the fork. “Alright.” He waits and lets Usui carve off the first piece, and is once again surprised when instead of immediately eating it, the silver-haired boy raises the fork towards Mizuki’s face, smiling gently.

The captain can feel heat rising to his face as the cake dangles in front of him, but he leans forward the few extra centimeters and takes it into his mouth nonetheless, chewing slowly and avoiding eye contact with his companion. A few seconds in he suddenly stops, as if something has occurred to him, and he hastily grabs a piece of cake with his own fork (much less gracefully, toppling over the poor slice in the process), and offers it to Usui, swallowing thickly as the vice captain eats it.

Usui finishes his bite, looking quite pleased, and tilts his head slightly towards Mizuki.

“It’s delicious,” he says as he removes another bite from the cake, once again offering the fork to Mizuki. “We should come here more often.”

The captain just nods, and they continue trading bites like this until the slice of cake is finally gone.

They walk together again afterwards, breath fogging up the cold night air, and Usui’s hand finds Mizuki’s in the darkness.


	5. armband [E]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE RATING CHANGE.
> 
> I don’t write smut I don’t know what I’m doing please send help ~~*cries hysterically about soccer idiots*~~
> 
> blame episode 22

They break apart from their kiss momentarily, their breathing heavy, and Usui looks curiously over Mizuki’s intense expression. They’re outside, behind the locker rooms, tangled together against the back wall and out of sight of the others.

“What’s up with you?” Usui asks, amused, as they rest their foreheads together and breathe against each other.

Mizuki’s hand moves, fingers ghosting over Usui’s exposed left arm, and the sensation makes him shiver. The captain stops when he reaches the yellow armband that’s still on Usui’s sleeve and taps it gently.

“This –” he says, and his face is already gone, trailing warm lips along Usui’s neck, the words coming out between each kiss. “– looks – really good – on you.”

“Haa,” Usui breathes, shivering again, because Mizuki is sucking intently on a spot on the side of his neck. “Careful – marks.”

“Don’t care,” Mizuki murmurs dismissively, and his hands are back at Usui’s hips, holding him against the wall as he presses his body against his vice captain’s.

“You know, I would have worn it for you ages ago if I’d known you –” but his voice breaks as Mizuki rolls his hips slightly, grinding together their all too obvious erections.

“Maybe later,” the captain says, and then the warmth against Usui’s neck is gone and Mizuki’s dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Here?” Usui hisses as the black-haired boy reaches for his waistband. Mizuki pauses, glancing up, and raises one eyebrow questioningly.

“Yes?”

He says it like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and Usui can’t help but laugh, shaky as it is.

“Okay.” The vice captain shivers as his shorts and underwear drop, cool air too sudden against his heated cock. “You really are insatiable today.”

Mizuki just shrugs. “You’re amazing,” is all he says in response, and Usui gets no further warning before Mizuki’s warm mouth is on the head of his cock. His knees tremble slightly, and he places one hand on the wall beside him, settling the other in Mizuki’s hair.

He wants to watch it: the way Mizuki concentrates as his lips slide along the length of Usui’s cock, slowly taking more of it into his mouth, and the way he glides back and forth, leaving a mix of saliva and precum in his wake. But he’s still overheated from the game, and there’s sweat dripping down his bangs and into his eyes, blurring his vision. So he settles for leaning his head back against the wall, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Mizuki’s mouth drawing carefully up and down, and shaking when he feels the hollowing of cheeks in a particularly intense suck. Mizuki pulls off momentarily to run his tongue along Usui’s length before diving back in, and Usui can’t help the way his hips jerk against Mizuki’s face in response.

“S-sorry,” he stutters, but Mizuki hums against him, and Usui gasps as he involuntarily does it again. His hand tightens in the captain’s hair as he picks up his pace, head bobbing more rapidly in the afternoon light, and Usui blinks away the sweat in his eyes and dares to glance down. It’s at the same moment that Mizuki happens to open his own eyes, angling them up to look into Usui’s face, his mouth full of cock and his expression just as focused as it ever is when he’s aiming a shot across the field.

It’s too much, and Usui’s hips tremble as he comes into Mizuki’s mouth. The captain just blinks once, pulls off carefully, and swallows, wiping his mouth with the back of one gloved hand. He takes the time to carefully pull Usui’s clothes back into place, and he stands, starting to brush his knees off, when he’s startled by Usui grabbing him around the waist and pulling him in again.

“I do believe I can still spare time for this,” Usui says sweetly, a warm hand trailing along bare skin just above the top of Mizuki’s shorts, and the corners of his captain’s eyes crinkle in a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these were all so pure and good and then this happened I don't know anymore I'm sorry


	6. solar ray [G]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk somehow I decided Mizuki can't be the only one liable to overtrain

All Usui can think is that it’s _cold_.

It’s as if gravity is suddenly too strong, keeping him trapped against the ground while ice water creeps in around him, grasping at his clothes and his bones, and the sky above remains dark and empty no matter how hard he blinks.

There’s nothing but the chill that claws at his throat, freezing his breath in its tracks. He can’t even cry out into the emptiness, like this.

–

And then there is the sun, suddenly, rising into a barren sky, and Usui can’t help but smile as he feels the warmth chasing away the frigid hands that tried to claim him.

–

Dark eyes are watching him intently, brows furrowed with concern as they observe every small movement Usui makes, flexing various muscles one after another.

“Hi,” he croaks out. He’s sprawled on the turf, the night sky above him and Mizuki crouched at his side. The captain’s hands are on his arms, and even through the fabric of his gloves, Usui can still feel the sunlight.

“You overdid it,” Mizuki says simply, and the warmth retreats as Usui tries to sit up.

“Yeah.” He winces, his body protesting even such a simple movement. “I guess I did.”

_Idiot! What the hell was that about?_  
_Honestly, Usui-senpai, that’s dangerous, you of all people know that._  
_Wow, really? I didn’t think you were that dumb._  
_Hey, don’t fuck things up before our next game!_  
_You are a vice captain, Usui Yuuta, you are not supposed to behave like this._

He hears a flurry of voices in his head all at once, sharp and critical, and yet somehow in all of that, none of them are Mizuki’s. His eyes meet the captain’s, and he waits for the inevitable reprimand, but it doesn’t come.

Mizuki just shrugs.

“I’ll carry you back to the locker room.”

And then the rays of sun are on him again, wrapping around his tired body and lifting it off the ground. He breathes in and feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, because he gets through that touch what Mizuki isn’t saying out loud.

 _You’ll never burn brightly if you don’t throw everything into the flame_.

Of course Mizuki has nothing more to say, because Mizuki understood all along, and all Usui can do is exhale and burrow into the warmth that holds him.


	7. Mizuki rising [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viking!Mizuki AU or… something like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame some weird combination of Valhalla Rising + [this playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVRqq947lNo) \+ too little sleep

He lies on his back on the hard ground, one arm thrown across his face to block out the sun that tries to blind his vision. There’s blood on his limbs and dirt clinging steadfastly to the still-wet liquid, changing the tone of his skin to a somber reddish-brown; everything is dead, he remembers that fact clearly, although the faces he does not.  
  
There’s still a sword in his hand, he notices, and he flexes his fingers, feeling the cold metal beneath his touch. It’s familiar even in the most alien of places, so he squeezes it as tightly as he can, afraid that he might crumble and fade into the earth if he doesn’t hold onto something now. Carefully, he slides the arm covering his face away from his features and dares to open his eyes partway.  
  
He wonders when day became night so quickly, because there is a glimmer of silver above him that the thinks can only be the moon. It seems too close, crashing down onto the earth, and he stares at it, mesmerized, one blood-crusted hand reaching out towards its delicate surface.  
  
And then the moon smiles, and suddenly it is no moon at all.  
  
“You’ve been here for far too long, Warrior.”  
  
Brown eyes are laughing at him behind a fall of silver hair, at the way his brows furrow in confusion as he struggles to sit up. He can feel the sticky wetness still coating his body from a battle that surely could not have been so long ago. His blade, too, leaves red streaks behind when he drags it experimentally across the grass, speaking of a fresh death.  
  
Time tumbles aimlessly, sliding away through valleys and rivers, and the stranger continues to watch him, waiting.  
  
He looks around, disoriented, because the field surrounding them is completely deserted as far as his eyes can see, just the occasional patches of grass breaking through the soil in random places. The quiet doesn’t surprise him, because he’s used to the silence that follows the thunder of metal, but the emptiness does.  
  
“The bodies,” he murmurs, squinting against the light.  
  
The stranger just stares, face flat except for the amusement that dances in his eyes. “What bodies?”  
  
He blinks, but it’s too slow, and the moon becomes mist, the vapor and laughter drifting away together on the wind.  
  
“Too long, Warrior.”  
  
The words become an invitation this time, and he rises from the ground, blood and metal and bone creaking in the afternoon light. Silver visions flicker playfully in the breeze that breaks around his unyielding body, and he burns his footsteps into the earth as he follows.


	8. satellites [E]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop I probably shouldn't try to write smut in the middle of the night (for real tho I don't...write much of this so I'm sry if it's bad...)
> 
> #pornwithfeelings

They’re naked on Mizuki’s bed, lips swollen from kisses, Usui settled into Mizuki’s lap (and he can already _feel_ where the marks are going to be tomorrow, every spot on each other’s bodies that they’ve touched). Mizuki starts to reach around him, to brace him and shift his body onto the bed, but Usui’s hands move and settle against the other boy’s wrists in a firm grip.  
  
“No,” he whispers, lips brushing against Mizuki’s with the words. He waits until he’s confident the captain won’t make any further movement, and he lets his wrists go, gliding his fingertips along Mizuki’s arms until they settle against his chest. He gives a push – if it can even be called that, it’s such a slight movement – and there’s no resistance as Mizuki falls back against pillows and soft sheets. He’s compliant, but Usui senses the hesitation rumbling beneath the skin, so he reaches out and traces one thumb along the captain’s jaw.  
  
“You work too hard.”  
  
He hopes Mizuki will get the meaning: _in bed; on the field; in everything that you do for me._  
  
Usui leans forward, steals a smiling kiss, and feels around on the sheets for the lube as Mizuki’s tongue prods gently at his mouth, easing it open. He can’t help himself when he smiles into it, licking playfully at Mizuki’s mouth, because Mizuki is always so enthusiastic and earnest no matter how many times they do this.  
  
He does the preparation himself, letting Mizuki watch as he gradually works in one finger after another, his cock twitching enthusiastically in response. There is no real hurry, he knows how patient Mizuki can be with this, but Usui doesn’t want that tonight, not right now, so he hastens through it a little faster and a little rougher than usual and moves to coat Mizuki’s dick with lube, hand gliding smoothly against heated skin. His captain breathes out heavily at the touches, but he remains otherwise still and obedient, just watching the movements of Usui’s body as he shifts his weight.  
  
He raises himself up, aligning his entrance with Mizuki’s cock, and he shivers at the way the other boy’s hands ghost over his thighs. It’s dark, and Usui can’t see the details of Mizuki’s face at this distance, but he can feel the intensity of the gaze that watches him (he’s practically memorized it from all the times he’s seen it, in all the myriad places Mizuki has directed it at him) as he lowers himself, slowly but surely, until Mizuki is fully inside of him.  
  
“ _Yuuta_.”  
  
Mizuki exhales, the syllables breaking against Usui’s ears like warm summer waves, and the vice-captain has to bite down on his lip because he thinks he might come undone just listening to that voice wash over him. He raises his body again, as far as he dares so that Mizuki doesn’t slip out of him, and then drives it down, unable to suppress the loud gasp that follows from the sensation. Mizuki’s hands move again, fingertips skimming over legs, hips, ass, tracing faint trajectories across Usui’s body, encouraging the noises that are spilling out of him as he rises and falls.  
  
He loses track of the moments, loses count of how many times he’s driven himself against Mizuki’s length, seemingly harder with every movement, the muscles in his legs trembling, and he drowns himself in tactile sensation alone until finally Mizuki’s voice breaks through to him out of the depths.  
  
“Fuck, Yuuta -”  
  
“ _Good_ ,” Usui hisses as he feels the throb of Mizuki coming inside of him, and a moment later a warm hand is wrapping itself around his dick, finishing him off with a few easy, confident strokes. He falls forward, bracing himself against the captain’s chest, gasping loudly through his own climax until he’s finally emptied everything against Mizuki’s bare stomach.  
  
It takes him a moment to refocus on his limbs, and then he realizes that one of his hands landed right across Mizuki’s heart. The pulse is still rapid beneath his fingertips, but it’s strong and vibrant, and he shifts himself off of Mizuki to lay down next to him, placing his head across the spot instead. He loves the feel of it, fluttering against his cheek, and he’s ready to just drift off to sleep then and there, messy as he is, but Mizuki sighs and taps one finger gently against his forehead.  
  
“Need to clean up,” he murmurs, but Usui hums childishly and doesn’t move.  
  
Mizuki sighs again.  
  
“You get five minutes.”  
  
Another hum, happier this time, and Usui feels the brief but warm touch of lips against the crown of his head.


	9. gloves [G]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg I am going to die from fluff overdose with these two

Usui is waiting by the school gates, staring idly at the clock on his phone as the sky above him darkens, when Mizuki finally emerges from the direction of the locker rooms. He hastily shoves his phone into his bag and clasps his hands behind his back as Mizuki approaches, but the other boy is preoccupied with looking around at the school, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, and he doesn’t notice anything odd as they set off together down the sidewalk.  
  
“What took you so long?” Usui asks, tilting his head a little in Mizuki’s direction.  
  
“Nothing, I just...” The captain sighs, glancing down at his hands. “I couldn’t find something.”  
  
“Oh?” There’s unmistakably laughter in Usui’s voice, and Mizuki turns to look at him, both a little confused and suspicious. “Are you looking for,” Usui grins, pulling his hands out from behind his back and wiggling fingers covered in black fabric, “these, by any chance?”  
  
“Hey!” Mizuki yelps, trying to grab Usui’s gloved hands, but the other boy pulls back out of his reach.  
  
Mizuki sighs, expression wilting a little. “You could’ve said something. I was poking around everywhere in the locker room like an idiot.”  
  
“Sorry,” Usui replies with a chuckle, and lifts the gloves to his face, inhaling against the dark fabric. His gaze softens, and there’s a tenderness in his voice as he pulls his hands away from his nose. “They smell like you though. It’s nice.”  
  
He’s too busy staring at his fingers, watching the way the fabric gives with the flexing of his joints, to notice Mizuki’s movements until the other boy’s arm is already around his waist, halting them in their tracks and pulling them together. They stay still like that for a moment, gazes locked, before Mizuki leans in and kisses him once on the lips, the gesture firm but chaste. The captain pulls back and Usui watches his face flush, as if suddenly remembering that they’re still in the middle of the street, and he disentangles himself, looking away with embarrassment.  
  
They return to their walking, and Usui carefully peels the gloves off of his hands, pressing a light kiss to them before reaching over and slipping them into Mizuki’s bag.


	10. silver kiss [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> assassin!Usui AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know

The man is already several drinks into the night when Usui decides to make his approach. He's laughing, cheeks pink, dark hair slightly damp against his forehead, as his companions make lewd jokes around him. Relaxed and off guard makes everything so sweetly easy, Usui thinks, slipping his way through the crowd. The inn is crowded at this hour, full of bodies and smoke and sweat; he doesn't enjoy time spent in seedy places like this, but he’ll do what needs to be done for the sake of the job.  
  
Too busy smiling absentmindedly down into his drink, the man doesn’t notice Usui approach, so he takes advantage of the opportunity, settling onto the bench and pressing his body up against the other man's with a sweet smile on his face. His target starts, frowning a little until he focuses on Usui’s expression, and whatever he sees there helps ease the tension from his frame.  
  
The work is easy enough from here; a few hushed words, promises whispered between smiles and warm breath, and before long they find themselves alone in one of the upstairs rooms. The dark-haired man sways a little as he enters, and Usui’s sharp eyes have already noticed the lack of a sword swinging at his waist. But this target has a reputation that precedes him and an impressive list of victories, and Usui is well aware that there may be other weapons hidden beneath the folds of his tunic. He didn’t make it this far in this profession by being careless, so he puts on his most convincing and charming smile as his target sits along the edge of the bed. Suspicions can be aroused in even the most distracted of men, and Usui has learned how to be meticulous.  
  
“So,” he murmurs, moving in and running one hand along the other man’s chest, finding firm muscle beneath coarse fabric. “Let’s enjoy our evening properly, shall we?” He leans in slowly, watching the way brown eyes follow the approach of his lips; his eyelids flutter shut, readying himself to close the small space left between them, but he never gets the chance.  
  
It’s like the bite of a snake, a whip snapping out of nowhere, and Usui gasps as a hand suddenly grips his neck, fingers firm against the blood pounding beneath his skin. There’s a shove, pushing Usui further back into the light from a nearby lamp, and when he dares to look down, he sees that those eyes are still tracking the movements of his lips.  
  
“Poison,” the man says simply, staring at the way they glint beneath the light.  
  
All of Usui’s training and experience crumble for a brief moment, just enough to betray the truth behind the word, and his target frowns, suspicions confirmed. His hard eyes stare unfalteringly into Usui’s, where confusion swirls beneath their warmth. He doesn’t ask, but the other man makes a small _tch_ of disappointment.  
  
“Did you think you’d be the first to try to kill me this way?”  
  
At that, Usui gives up, body going limp beneath the grip, and he gives a weak chuckle with what little air he’s managing to inhale. “Well done,” Usui breathes. “You are even more than what I expected, Mizuki Hisahito.” His eyes skim over Mizuki’s features, and he bites the inside of his cheek to suppress a smile. “I can see why someone would want you dead.”  
  
Mizuki’s expression remains impassive, and Usui sighs as the hold on his neck lessens slightly. He’s not stupid enough to interpret that as a sign of freedom; as nimble as he is, he can tell that Mizuki outmatches him through pure strength, and this seems too dangerous a fight for him to pick. “What do you intend to do with me now?”  
  
Mizuki doesn’t respond with words, and Usui’s eyes widen in surprise as the other man leans towards him, lips dangerously approaching Usui’s own; surely, although he’s heard stories of this man’s reputation, he isn’t so crazy as that. At the last moment, Mizuki’s trajectory changes suddenly, and Usui finds himself exhaling in a shaky breath, immediately followed by another sharp inhale as warm lips latch onto his jaw, sucking against the pale skin.  
  
“I’ll teach you why they call me monster,” he whispers, and Usui can’t hold back the way his body shivers in anticipation.


End file.
